leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Академия
Академия — это серия альтернативных будущих/вселенских образов в Лиге Легенд. В школе/гимназии все чемпионы — простые студенты или школьные сотрудники. Описание Студенты * ** ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ОТ ДЕКАНА: Ahri is henceforth suspended from Academy grounds for behavior including (but not limited to) use of her phone during class, use of phone during disciplinary hearings about her phone, magically charming staff members in disciplinary hearings, and escaping disciplinary hearings with her phone. * ** ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ОТ ДЕКАНА: Darius is henceforth suspended from Academy grounds for behavior including (but not limited to) stuffing students into lockers, possession of dangerous weapons on school property, brawling, fighting, scuffling, fisticuffing, and dunking on fellow classmates during gym class. * ** ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ОТ ДЕКАНА:Ekko is henceforth suspended from Academy grounds for behavior including (but not limited to) illegal use of chemistry equipment, illegal use of Academy electronics, splitting time streams in order to skip class, and vandalism of athletics department property * ** ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ОТ ДЕКАНА: Vladimir is henceforth suspended from Academy grounds for behavior including (but not limited to) extreme snobbery, hiring other students to finish his exams and attend his classes, and putting unnecessary strain on our janitorial department after “that” incident. Учителя/Тренеры * ** ВНИМАНИЕ, СТУДЕНТЫ: Concerning the recent upswing in vandalism and general troublemaking, it has come to my attention these behaviors may be intended to draw the personal attention of our headmistress. The dean reminds students that such encounters can be fatal, and encourages them to re-read the Academy code of conduct. * ** ДЛЯ ВСЕХ СТУДЕНТОВ OF RUNIC SIGILS 101: Professor Ryze is on sabbatical to promote the most recent edition of his coursebook, Runic Sigils & Hidden Magic edition. A substitute lecturer will be provided, and out of date coursebooks must be replaced at the current cover price of seven thousand dollars. История Приключения в Академии ;Первый сезон BY SANDALWOODGRIPS Hijinxed= |-| Drumline= |-| Spiders!= |-| Rekt'Sai= |-| The Play= |-| Trollball= |-| Spitballs= |-| Crybaby= |-| Dunked= |-| Razzle Dazzle= |-| Bloodrush= |-| Chronobreak= ;Второй сезон BY SANDALWOODGRIPS После короткого перерыва to recharge his artistic energies, Gutter Rat вернулся с новыми приключениями в Академии! Возвращайтесь в хаос к нам снова в священные залы Академии каждый понедельник, когда Ари, Дариус, Экко и Влад попытаются пережить ещё один школьный денёк. И если вы пропустили первый сезон или просто хотите освежить его в памяти, ознакомьтесь со всеми комиксами с нашего первого сезона прямо здесь! Wind Sandwich= |-| BATS= |-| Stargazing= |-| No Messes= |-| Chronobeach= |-| Prom= |-| Tap Out= |-| Daydream= |-| Stay Off!= |-| Average Day= |-| DodgeBalls= |-| Food Fight= Прочее Основное= * The Academy Adventures comics were made as officially endorced Riot community projects, however characters and events made specifically in them (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. ** In the Chronobreak and Chronobeach comics, malfunctions, causing characters to appear from different eras/places. *** In Chronobeak: **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** . *** In Chronobeach: **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** , **** A creature resembling . * This skin theme shares some similarities with the Star Guardian theme of having a school / highschool setting. ** It is speculated that could be the same person that transforms into , ether being a younger version of herself or just wearing different clothing at the time. * Although they are not actually part of the theme, the following skins make appearances throughout Season 1 and Season 2 as students/teachers etc... ** (Who dressed up as in the "Tap Out" comic) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in the "Daydream" Comic) ** (in the "Daydream" Comic) ** (in the "Daydream" Comic) ** ** ** ** |-| Образы= Ahri AcademySkin.jpg|Academy Ahri, Darius, Ekko, and Vladimir Fiora HeadmistressSkin HD.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Ryze ProfessorSkin HD.jpg|Professor Ryze Медиа Галерея= Darius Academy concept.jpg|Academy Darius Concept (by Riot Artist James Loy Martin) Ekko Academy concept.jpg|Academy Ekko Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Fiora Headmistress Sculpture.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Fiora Headmistress Model 1.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Fiora Headmistress Model 2.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ryze Update Professor Splash concept 01.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Professor Splash concept 02.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Professor Splash concept 03.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Professor Splash concept 04.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Ссылки